


We all Try and Do what’s Right

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris and Peter are Married, Good Peter, M/M, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Sad Sheriff Stilinski, Suicide, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known John wasn’t doing great, yet they hadn’t expected him to decide to leave his son alone in the world the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all Try and Do what’s Right

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with 15minutes again, to those who aren’t familiar with this thing of mine know this each fic is written in 15minutes so the stories aren’t all that long or great and often end before I get the chance to truly finish the tale or to really get started with it. 
> 
> So this fic was asked or demanded by my friend who I’ve named Ruby-Red-Ruffle asked for a fic with a tiny bit of Chris and Peter, who get a call that would change their lives.

Peter can only groan in pure undeniable frustration as Chris’ damn phone starts to ring, of course it was too much to ask to have one evening free of interruptions, one damn evening when they could just enjoy each other’s company and have mind-altering sex laced with dirty talk and shared fantasies; it’s not like it hasn’t been two months of no sex, not even a tiny bit of it.

`Just – just leave it,´ Chris says from between Peter’s legs, his thick long fingers working on getting Peter ready for what Chris had sworn would be mind-blowing sex, and by gods Peter wishes he could just ignore the damn phone but he can’t, not yet maybe in a few months once John got his act together.

`It could be Stiles. Or John. Or both.´ Peter argues moving just enough to cause Chris’ fingers to slip out of him, the emptiness he feels doesn’t deter him from picking-up the phone even though it makes him whine miserably.

`Damn it.´ Chris curses into the matrass before climbing out of bed, `Another icy shower for me.´

Peter does feel bad for his husband but there were more important things in life than having sex, and one of those things was their godson Stiles who’d barely a month ago lost his mother and his dad wasn’t doing all that great at the moment either, John might be denying it but the man had been depressed ever since Claudia’s symptoms increased to the point it wasn’t safe for her or for Stiles to stay at home; Peter knew John blamed himself for Claudia dying, after all if she’d been at home she would’ve never had a chance to jump eight stories down to her death.

As soon as Peter answers the phone a small yet familiar voice says with an air of anxiousness, `Daddy no wake-up.´ Peter feels a chill run through him at that.

`Daddy no wake-up. ´ the little boy repeats after a moment of silence and Peter can tell Stiles is close to crying, and Peter well he feels close to losing it too.

`He no wake-up, an he hult his head.´ the little boy continues to say through his crying.

Peter feels his stomach turn and he’s suddenly freezing, he’s out of bed in a heartbeat pulling on his pants and calling out to Chris once before going back to trying to figure out how exactly Stiles knew that John had hurt his head.

`Bloody. Lots of blood. ´ he hears the little boy hiccup, `He no wake-up Peta, he now wake-up.´

`Chris!´ Peter yells a bit loud and now his husband comes stumbling out of the bathroom soaked and without a towel, Chris pauses and just looks at him and all the color drains from his face as Peter mouths out the words, `John’s unconscious. There’s blood.´ without a word Chris pulls on his discarded shirt and pants before ushering Peter out the door, grabbing keys and Peter’s phone.

`Stiles, baby, Uncle-Chris and I are on our way, okay, everything is going to be fine.´ Peter tells the small boy, he doesn’t want to lie to him but Peter fears he might be doing just that, but if the lie could get Stiles to calm down if only a little then so be it. Peter hears Chris calling 911 as they hurry to Chris’ car, but he’s only half-heartedly listening to Chris as all of Peter’s attention is on the small boy that was by now crying earnestly. The drive doesn’t take longer than ten-minutes but it feels to Peter like it takes forever especially after Stiles ends the call or perhaps the battery died, regardless Peter is out of the car before Chris even has a chance to park it since Peter has to make sure Stiles is alright.

He’s got the door unlocked before Chris is even out of the car.

`Stiles, baby, it’s just me uncle-Peter.´ Peter calls out into the house before heading towards the living-room from where he can hear Stiles crying and pleading for his daddy to wake-up.  
  
Peter freezes in the doorway from where he has a perfectly gruesome view of the back of John’s head, and he can’t help the gasp of, `Oh God, ´ that leaves him. Peter doesn’t need to see the gun or the suicide note left on the coffee table to know that John Stilinski had decided to follow his wife to afterlife.

`Daddy, pease wake-up.´ hearing Stiles beg so miserable startles Peter out of his useless gawking, he rushes over to where Stiles was curled up in John’s unresponsive body, tiny arms hugging the lifeless body and face rubbing against the now silent chest. Peter doesn't say a thing, he just snatches Stiles who starts screaming immediately for his daddy, but all Peter does is rush out of the house right past Chris and the paramedic’s that had just arrived.

He’s holding Stiles tightly as he cried and fought to get free, to see his daddy because he wanted to see his daddy.

`I know baby, ´ Peter cries over and over again as his heartbreaks for the sweet little boy in his arms.

~*~*~*~

The funeral had been small and only the men and women who had worked with John with a handful of both John and Claudia’s friends had attended the small affair, most of the tears that were shed weren’t for the man that had taken his own life but rather for the small boy he had left behind, a small boy that kept crying for his daddy throughout the funeral and who was now sitting in Chris’ lap quietly as exhaustion was finally starting to wear him down enough for him to just cry quietly against Peter’s husband and mate.

`Are you sure you want to do this?´ Talia asked for what felt like the hundredth time, Peter was grateful for her help with the funeral and now the clean-up after the mourners had left leaving behind a lot of cups and plates and food to clear out but this particular question of hers was starting to wear Peter thin.

Of course he knew how odd it had to seem to everyone, especially those who knew that neither he or Chris wanted kids, that they had been chosen by not only John but Claudia to care for their son if something were to happen to them; frankly Peter and Chris had been shocked when John and Claudia’s lawyer sat them down and told them the last wishes of both John and Claudia Stilinski, not once had they or anyone else thought that they would be the ones to be asked to care for their son.

`Taking on a child, a small one no less isn’t the same as taking on a dog,´ Talia said voice low so that neither Chris or Stiles could hear their conversation.

`We know that, ´ Peter replies glaring at the tray of sandwiches, all the good ones were gone, and `of course we know that. But it’s what they wanted.´

`But is this what you want? Taking care of a child is a lot of work Peter, ´ Talia starts but she’s cut off by Chris who was suddenly standing there at the doorway to the kitchen with a barely awake Stiles in his arms.

`Of course we wanted John to kill himself, of course we wanted him to leave his son heartbroken,´ the angry note in Chris’ voice causes the barely awake child to whimper, but Stiles did settle down almost as soon as Chris rubbed his back and planted a tiny kiss on his flushed cheek, `Jesus Talia, none of us wanted this. But between stranger raising him or us, I think Peter and I would prefer us.´ Chris moves past Talia who stood there mouth ajar since Chris was not one to snap at her that luxury was reserved for Peter.

`And before you start, I’m going to cut-back on the hours at work and Gerard said Kate will be happy take over the jobs overseas,´ Chris says softly but he’s glaring at Talia even though his voice was gentle and kind, `We’re going to make this work, Talia, it’s not going to be easy,´ and both Peter and Chris knew it wouldn’t be easy since they had lived a rather good life of nights out and a lot of travelling.

`No, it’s not going to be easy, and we might even get a bit annoyed with a few things, ´ Chris continued to say as he starting fixing up some hot chocolate to help push Stiles the last stretch that was falling asleep, `But we’re going to try and make the best of things, and unless you are here to give us the support we’re obviously are going to need then you can pack-up and leave.´

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking that Gerard and Kate could be like good people in this one, and so is Talia once she realizes that maybe it wasn’t a bad thing for Peter and Chris to take on Stiles, and I’d also like to see Derek grow close and protective of his “cousin”.


End file.
